The technical field of this invention is apparatus and methods for using and handling transfer paper, particularly using transfer paper to remove lettering or other appliquexc5x9 from a carrier paper and apply them accurately onto a display sign substrate.
In the sign making industry it is common to have a plotter cut sign making strips in a manner which outlines the letters, numbers or other symbols that need to be presented on the finished sign. This cutting usually is accomplished by placing a two or more ply lettering or other appliquxc3xa9 strip in the plotter. A computer controls the plotter directing the plotter to cut the various characters needed for the sign. This is done by having the plotter cut only through an upper layer or layers of the lettering strip. The plotter does not cut an underlying carrier paper or other carrier layer or layers. This approach allows the carrier layer to support the cut layer in proper spacial relationship to maintain the characters in the desired order and position along the lettering strip.
After the lettering strip has been cut by a plotter or other character cutting device, then it is necessary to remove background portions from the cut layer. This is typically done by hand in a process frequently called xe2x80x9cweedingxe2x80x9d. A worker removes the background portions which are not wanted on the finished sign. What remains is the lettering, numbers or other symbols or characters which are intended to be displayed prominently on the finished sign.
The carrier paper or other carrier layer or layers also facilitate easy handling of the lettering strips after they have been cut and during the weeding process. It further facilitates layout of the lettering strips into an arrangement which forms the text and other items contained in the finished sign.
During layout, the lettering strip or multiple lettering strips are placed on a layout table and arranged into the exact configuration or sign arrangement in which they are to appear on the finished sign. After the lettering strips are laid out in position, then they are subject to being displaced if touched or forced by wind. Thus the lettering strips await transfer to the sign substrate laying upon the layout table in a delicate condition. In this delicate laid-out condition the lettering strips and associated characters are subject to displacement relative to one another and relative to the overall layout pattern of the intended sign.
The next objective is to transfer the laid-out sign characters. This must be done in a way that maintains the desired positions and angular orientations of each individual letter, symbol or other character. Prior to transfer, the characters which are held on any one lettering strip are maintained relative to each other by the carrier paper or other carrier layer. However, if there is more than one lettering strip, then the strips in their laid-out condition can move relative to one another and become displaced both in orientation and/or position.
During the process of transferring the characters, they are removed or lifted from the carrier paper by the transfer paper. The transfer paper has one adhesively coated side that is brought into contact with the appliquexc5x9 that form the lettering, numbers, characters or other subject matter to be presented on the sign. When the sign is large, then the transfer paper is usually held by two people and tightened between the people to suspend the piece of transfer paper into the air. After achieving this suspended state, it is then moved into position over the layout table. The lettering strips and any other characters must be maintained in the desired positions and orientations on the layout table.
The transfer paper is then lowered onto the lettering strips. Again this must he done without displacing the lettering strips or other characters from their desired positions. The act or process of lowering the transfer paper frequently causes displacement unless care is exercised by both people holding the transfer paper sheet above the layout table.
The transfer paper is lowered onto the lettering strips with the adherent side down. This adherent side typically has an adhesive layer used to stick against the lettering or other characters and temporarily bond them to the transfer paper. The temporary bond formed between the applied transfer paper and the cut characters is a stronger bond than the bond between the cut characters and the carrier paper or other carrier or backing layer, which supports them. This carrier or backing layer has prior to this stage of the process been used to hold groups of the characters together in proper relationship.
Recall that the carrier layer is used to support the upper or cut layer during the cutting process. The carrier layer also supports and retains the desired lettering or other characters during handling to allow removal or weeding of the background portions of the cut layer.
After the transfer paper bas been smoothly engaged against the cut lettering or other characters of the lettering strips, the transfer paper is then raised. This is typically done by hand, again using two people when large, who lift the transfer paper with the adhesively attached lettering or other appliquexc5x9.
The transfer paper and attached appliquexc5x9 are then carefully moved or suspended so that the sign substrate can be positioned to receive the appliquexc5x9. This can involve moving the transfer paper and attached appliquexc5x9 to another table. It can alternatively involve merely lifting the transfer paper and positioning the sign substrate (sign board) under the transfer paper.
The transfer paper and attached appliquexc5x9 overlying the substrate are then carefully positioned so that the position of the characters is proper upon the substrate. This involves not only carefully positioning the transfer paper and substrate, but also requires that these two parts not be rotated angularly relative to one another or the lettering will run uphill or downhill and be unsatisfactory.
After the characters on the transfer paper are properly positioned, then the transfer paper and appliquexc5x9 are lowered or otherwise brought into contact with the substrate. The adhesive layer on the back of the appliquexc5x9 (previously between the appliquexc5x9 and carrier paper) now is used to adhere the lettering to the substrate. The bonding strength between the substrate and appliquexc5x9 is greater than the bonding strength between the transfer paper and the appliquexc5x9. After fully engaging the appliquexc5x9 against the sign, the sign maker often rubs or otherwise presses upon the appliquexc5x9 and toward the sign substrate to increase the appliquxc3xa9-substrate bond in preparation for removing the transfer paper.
After the lettering or characters formed by the appliquexc5x9 are sufficiently set on the substrate, then the transfer paper is removed. This is frequently done with large pieces by again having two people grasp the transfer paper and pull it away from the lettering or other appliquexc5x9. The lettering is left on the substrate and the substrate and applied lettering or other appliquexc5x9 form the sign.
Subsequent treatment may also be done to apply protective layers upon the sign and lettering appliquexc5x9. This is done to make the sign more durable and prevent displacement of the adhered lettering.
It is an objective of this invention to facilitate the process of transferring sign appliquexc5x9 using transfer paper. These and other objectives and considerations have been fully or partially addressed by the current invention, which is described in detail below. Some of the benefits and advantages of the current invention will be given in this description. Others will be apparent from the nature of the invention when considered in conjunction with the description given herein. Although effort is made to fully describe various benefits, advantages and principals of operation; some of such information may not be evident, correct, or even available at this time. In the future, additional information may become available or evident after further experience is gained using the invention. The best modes of the invention and various features, advantages and operational aspects now known are described herein.